The Unicorn Prophecy
by LisaluvsLegolas
Summary: always thought she was a perfectly ordinary girl, but then she suddenly falls into middle earth, and discovers maybe she wasn’t so normal after all. LegolasOC.First fic,please R&R! No flames!
1. Falling into middle earth

**Title:** The Unicorn Prophecy

**Chapter:** One – Falling into middle earth

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Lyssa always thought she was a perfectly ordinary girl, but then she suddenly falls into middle earth, and discovers maybe she wasn't so normal after all. LegolasOC.First fic,please R&R! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, it all belongs to Peter Jackson and Tolkein. DON'T SUE!

* * *

Elysabeth Mason (or Lyssa, as she liked to be called) thought she was perfectly normal. She was 5'7" and 100 pounds. Her long, golden hair shone in the light. Her eyes looked blue in some light, and green in others. She looked nothing like the rest of her family, but that might be because they weren't her real family. You see, Lyssa had been found on a doorstep when she was only a baby, and the Masons had adopted her. Nobody knew who her real family was, and Lyssa really wanted to find out. 

Rachel Mason, her adopted mother was nice, but Christopher Mason and Michelle Mason, her adopted father and sister were really horrible to her. Michelle would steal her things, and pull her hair, and Christopher didn't care at all. He always favoured Michelle over Lyssa, and he was only nice to her when Rachel was there.

Lyssa dreamed of finding her real family, about as much as she dreamed about Lord of the Rings. Those movies were the best ones she'd ever seen, she and her friend Mandy talked about them all the time. They had watched them about a hundred times each. Mandy thought Frodo was really cute, but Lyssa thought she was crazy: hobbits were far too short and they had furry feet (which was really ew). She preferred Legolas, who wouldn't? He was an elf, after all, and Orlando Bloom was really fit.

Lyssa was daydreaming in her bedroom when Mandy called.

'Lyssa! Phone call!' yelled Rachel from downstairs. Lyssa jumped up and ran out of her room. Mandy had been on holiday for a week and had promised to call when she got back.

Because Lyssa was so intent on getting to the phone, she didn't see Michelle lurking behind the corner.

'Ah!' she yelled. Michelle had tripped her up! But she'd been going to fast and she fell too far. CRASH! She whacked right into the wall, Her vision started to go all blurry and there was a splitting pain in her head. Then everything went black…

When Lyssa woke up her first thought was that she was going to kill Michelle! What on earth was she on? Lyssa's head was aching and she felt really weird. She could have died! She hoped Rachel would have a go at Michelle. Of course, Christopher probably wouldn't care.

She creaked open her eyes and looked around. She did a double take. Where was she?!

It was some sort of forest place. The trees were high , so high they obscured the sun, there was little wind due to the shelter. The leaves fell golden to the floor. She felt her head for a bump, but there didn't seem to be anything, apart from a bit of a head-ache. Maybe she was hallucinating, surely if she'd hurt herself too badly she'd be in hospital, or at least in her bed. But she was in this… forest.

And the weirdest thing was, she couldn't help feel that she'd been there before.

She got to her feet slowly, but found she didn't feel too dizzy. Suddenly, she froze, she could hear something to her left! She turned and looked, but the densely packed trees meant she could see nothing. She began to creep towards the noise, surprising even herself with how quiet she managed to be.

Suddenly from around a huge bush burst… Lyssa stared. He was tall and white and graceful. He looked just like Shadowfax except… it was a unicorn! _No way!_ She felt her head again.

The unicorn saw her and ran up to her. He bent his head and nuzzled her. She stroked his gleaming white face, wondering what he was running from, feeling worried that she would not be able to outrun it.

Still, if this was just a dream…

But since when did she dream about this sort of thing? Maybe it was really real! Even if it was a unicorn.

A horse burst around the bush, its rider had its bow strung. The unicorn was worried, she could tell, but she could do nothing but stare. It was Legolas! It couldn't be anyone else! But why did he have his bow drawn?

'Move, my lady!' he called at her, trying to aim at the skittish unicorn.

'You're not going to kill it?!' she yelled. 'You can't!'

'Of course I can!' he replied. How could Legolas be so cruel? 'Unicorns are dangerous too all. They-'

'This one has done nothing to me but try to make friends!' she told him, irritably. Just because he was really really fit, it didn't mean he could boss her around like anyone.

Legolas looked down at the girl. He was not used to being argued to like that, it was annoying. But she was right, the unicorn hadn't done anything to her. It was really weird. They usually attacked anyone they could with their horns. In fact, he had never known one not to. He remembered being told something, years ago, about a girl who could tame unicorns, but he couldn't remember what it was. Maybe Elrond would know…

'Elrond's called a meeting to discuss something very important,' he said. 'Although I don't know what it's about. Will you come with me to the Palace of Rivendell? He'd want to talk to you.'

The girl shrugged non-commitedly and Legolas gritted his teeth. He was a prince, she had seemed to in awe of him a minute ago and now she just didn't seem to care.

'I 'spose I could,' she replied. He watched at she got up on to the unicorn, who seemed perfectly happy to let her ride. It was galling. One thing was clear though, she wasn't sure how to ride, even if the unicorn wouldn't let her fall.

'What's your name?' he asked her, realising he didn't even know.

'Lyssa,' she replied, patting the unicorn. 'And you're Legolas Greenleaf, I know that.' With that, she set off in the right direction, leaving Legolas staring after her, wondering how she knew his name. 

* * *

It gets better! Please R&R! But don't flame!


	2. The truth is revealed

**Title:** The Unicorn Prophecy

**Chapter:** Two – The truth is revealed

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Lyssa always thought she was a perfectly ordinary girl, but then she suddenly falls into middle earth, and discovers maybe she wasn't so normal after all. LegolasOC.First fic,please R&R! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, it all belongs to Peter Jackson and Tolkein. DON'T SUE!

* * *

Elrond looked down at the elven prince in front of him.

'And the unicorn allowed her to ride him to Rivendell? Didn't the boarder guards try and stop it? We don't like having things like that here, they could attack anyone.'

'We didn't see any guards,' said Legolas, not voicing his opinion that they'd probably been off having a smoke somewhere. 'But the unicorn was tame as soon as it saw her. I don't think there's any danger for us. She went with it to make sure it was stabled properly, but she should be here soon.'

Just then, Lyssa walked through the door, and Elrond stared at her. Legolas hadn't mentioned that she dressed like a man. He would have to find her a nice dress soon, so she looked like a woman should.

Lyssa approached where Elrond and Legolas were. 'Hello,' she said politely to Elrond, nodding her head slightly. She didn't want to seem rude after all.

'Can you leave us to talk, Legolas?' said Elrond, and Legolas nodded, before leaving the room to sort out his own things. Lyssa was really beginning to annoy him, she didn't seem to know how to show respect properly!

'Lyssa,' said Elrond, standing up. 'I have heard everything that Legolas knows about you from him, but you have kept him in the dark about a lot of things, where you're from, for example.'

'I don't really know what to tell you, or him,' said Lyssa, carefully. If she revealed she knew everything that would happen then she might get in trouble.

'Didn't you ever wonder why you didn't seem to fit in at home?' asked Elrond, suddenly. Lyssa stared at him, what did he know? 'It was I who sent you to earth, Lyssa, to protect you, but now you've come back to your true family.'

'Huh?' said Lyssa, thoroughly confused by now.

'Your mother was Elysabeth – you take her name – middle earth's only female wizard, and I'm your father. You're actually the youngest princess of Rivendell!'

Lyssa stared. She thought she was going to faint. She must be dreaming. She pinched herself. OW! That hurt! She took a deep breath, so she wasn't dreaming, she actually was a princess of Rivendell.

'So am I like, an elf, or a wizard, or what?' she asked, suddenly.

'You're a bit of both, nobody can guess what sort of stuff you can do, you'll just have to try things out. Maybe you should talk to Gandalf though, he's a wizard, he could help you.' Lyssa nodded, it made sense, but she wished she'd known before, she could have done all sorts of horrible stuff.

'But wait a minute!' she said, realising something. 'I don't look like an elf, I just look like a regular human!'

Elrond sighed sadly. It was hard to say all this, his daughter didn't deserve it.

'Have you ever heard of the unicorn prophecy?' he asked her.

She shook her head. _This_ hadn't been in the movies. But then, she supposed, neither had she. Stuff was bound to be different if this was where she was really from.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Just before you were born, Galadriel saw it in her mirror,' said Elrond. 'She told me straight away, so I knew. Basically, a girl who can tame unicorns would soon be born, but she would never be who she truly was until the first unicorn she met led her to her soul mate.'

'No way!' yelled Lyssa. That wasn't _fair_. Why should she have to find some dumb guy before she looked like an elf?

'Unfortunately, yes, you will never be yourself, not have your true powers, until you can make your soul mate fall in love with you.'

'_Make_ him?'

'Well he won't know he's your soul mate and you can't just tell him, why would he believe you? The unicorn will help you figure out who he is though.'

Lyssa sighed, why did the dumb stuff always happen to her?

'I'll get Arwen to show you to your room and get you some proper clothes,' he said. Lyssa was about to ask what was wrong with what she had on, but she decided it would be easier to argue with Arwen than Elrond.

* * *

'NO! I'm not wearing a dress!' she said. Sure, dresses were pretty enough, but she absolutely hated with them. 

Arwen looked up at Lyssa, a pleading look in her eyes. 

'You can't just dress up like a man!' she said. Lyssa sighed, feeling guilty. Arwen seemed really nice, but the idea of wearing a dress was not one that Lyssa was prepared to entertain. Maybe once in a blue moon, but she didn't even wear a skirt to school!

'Haven't you ever wanted to wear something more practical than dresses?' she asked Arwen.

Arwen looked slightly guilty when she nodded.

'But we have to wear dresses,' she said. 'We'd look stupid if we wore what men did.'

'We did it all the time back on earth. I _never_ wore dresses,' said Lyssa. Arwen knew the whole story of what had happened, Elrond had told her. She'd been a little confused at first, but she'd been glad to discover she had a sister. After all, it got pretty boring being the only princess of Rivendell.

'We can get you some men's clothes for every-day stuff,' she told Lyssa. 'But if we have any formal parties then you will have to wear a dress.' Sighing, Lyssa agreed to the compromise. 

'Do you think I'll ever find my soul mate?' she asked Arwen as they made their way back to her room.

'I don't know,' said Arwen, shrugging. 'I guess you just have to trust the prophecy and hope.'

* * *

R&R please! It'll get more interesting and there'll be more romance soon!


	3. The forming of the fellowship

**Title:** The Unicorn Prophecy

**Chapter:** Three – The forming of the fellowship

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Lyssa always thought she was a perfectly ordinary girl, but then she suddenly falls into middle earth, and discovers maybe she wasn't so normal after all. LegolasOC.First fic,please R&R! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, it all belongs to Peter Jackson and Tolkein. DON'T SUE!

**A/N: **I haven't included much of the council scene because I don't have my FotR DVD. I did check my mum's books, but it was all wrong for the fic so I didn't use it.

Thanks to **Star Wars Forever** for your nice review! I hope you like the next chapters! And thanks to **Serenity20** for her nice review! I'm glad you liked it so far! Please keep reading!

* * *

'You shall have my sword,' said Aragorn. Lyssa perked up, she knew what was decided at the council, but she had decided to join the Fellowship and she needed to pay attention to this bit. 

The council had been boring, despite the fact that it was Autumn, it was warm in Rivendell. The breeze had blown softly across her face and she had very nearly fallen asleep, dozing in the sun. She had not got to sleep until very late the previous night after Elrond had decided to have a feast.

'And my bow,' said Legolas.

'And my axe,' finished Gimli.

'You carry the fates of us all, little one,' said Boromir. Lyssa didn't like him; it was obvious right from the start that he wanted the ring. Frodo looked slightly nervous already. 'If this is truly the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.' Merry and Pippin then rushed up, insisted that they should go. Well, this was it.

Lyssa got to her feet. 'I'll go too! I could be of great help.'

'You are a mere girl!' said Boromir, surprised.

'Can you fight?' asked Legolas, sceptically. She shot him a look, he was really starting to annoy her, why did he always assume he was right? Then she turned to glare at Boromir.

'Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm any worse than you are at stuff!' she told him. 'I will learn to fight. There is much I can do for the fellowship.'

She turned to look pleadingly at Elrond – her father. He was frowning, but she hoped he would consider it, he'd said there was much she would be able to do.

Elrond looked around. The last thing he needed was to cause discord among the fellowship, and he didn't want to lose his daughter so soon after meeting her again. However, there was much she could add to the fellowship, and Gandalf was the only one who would be able to help her learn some of her abilities. And there was the matter of her soul mate, Elrond was beginning to suspect…

He jumped out of his reverie, the council were waiting for his decision, after all.

'OK, Lyssa, you can go with them if that's what you want,' he said, finally, ignoring the smug look she gave Boromir. 'You'd all better set off soon. But stay another week or so, you'll need the rest and Lyssa and the hobbits can start to learn how to use weapons. Aragorn, Legolas, can you teach them?' Aragorn and Legolas nodded.

Lyssa grinned, although she hoped the delay wasn't due to her. The fellowship were supposed to leave straight after the council. 

She made her way back to her room through the cool corridors, relieved to be out of the warm from the sun. However, she got lost in the maze that was Rivendell, there were so many corridors. Soon she found herself in a strange room. The walls were adorned with pictures, and on a piece of blue cloth lay a sword, broken in many places. The picture behind it was an image of the defeat of Sauron. The _first_ defeat of Sauron, she reminded herself.

She picked up the bottom part of the sword, surprised at its weight. She didn't touch the blade, she knew Boromir had cut himself on it just a few days before.

Holding the sword of Isildur, staring at the painting on Sauron being defeated, Lyssa began to realise exactly what she had stumbled on, what was her real life. While on earth, her main concerns had been homework, and avoiding her adoptive family. Now she was part of a quest to destroy the ultimate evil… or watch the world defeated. This was big, and this was real. And she could die.

Gandalf would fall. Boromir would die. She didn't like him, but she'd never wished death on anyone and wasn't about to start that now.

And if the quest failed…

She almost flung the blade down, before collapsing down onto the steps. She could die. Anyone could die. Sure, they didn't in the films, but she was here now, what changes would happen solely because she was here? What if something went wrong?

She rubbed her head, where there should be a bruise from her fall on earth, but there was nothing. No pain, no mark. She stared down at the clothes she was wearing, there was no indication at all that she had ever been to modern earth. She was so quick to believe middle earth was a dream, but what if it was her past life that was the dream? Was this really her true life? Would she really be here until the end of her days?

Suddenly she got to her feet and ran to her room, then flung herself on the bed. The room was beautiful, a balcony overlooked part of the gardens, the scent of flowers and plants wafted through. The bed itself was huge, soft, and surrounded by gauzy curtains. 

But Lyssa didn't pay any of that attention right now. She was trying to convince herself that everything would be all right. Who was she? She wasn't of earth, that was clear; but did she really fit in here? She wouldn't be her true self until she found her soul mate.

Did she really matter though? She was just one person among hundreds and thousands. She mattered to herself, but nobody else in middle earth knew her well enough to really care. She had family now, she had Elrond and Arwen; even if she couldn't find this wretched soul mate. But her family hardly knew her, and already she was preparing to leave.

Hadn't her real family been what she'd always dreamed of? That and Lord of the Rings. And now she had both, not to mention the promise of or learning to fight, saving the world and finding a soul mate. Forcing herself to be romantic: the idea had certain appeal. She had all this, all; her dreams had ever asked for. 

Why was the lying on a bed, by herself, practically crying? 

* * *

Please R&R! I really like reading your reviews! Thank you so much! Don't flame, but don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism (but please not too harsh!).

The next chapter should have a bit more action as she's got to learn how to fight! And that's not easy!


	4. A morning in Rivendell

**Title:** The Unicorn Prophecy

**Chapter:** Four - A morning in Rivendell

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Lyssa always thought she was a perfectly ordinary girl, but then she suddenly falls into middle earth, and discovers maybe she wasn't so normal after all. LegolasOC.First fic,please R&R! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, it all belongs to Peter Jackson and Tolkein. DON'T SUE!

**A/N: **To the **anonymous reviewer**: look there's no need to flame, and you could at least leave a name, you coward. I'm not so petty that I'm going to cyber stalk you after one stupid flame.

**Morwen Elenial:** thanks muchly for your review! You were really helpful. If you're reading this, please can you email me because I'd like to talk further. Thanks again!

Thanks to **XoXSilverDragonXoX **for your review! I'm glad you like it! You'll find out everything soon!

And to **Dangereuse-Penguin**, I couldn't find an email address for you. Thanks for your review, you were very clear on some things. I know my fic isn't great, and some stuff doesn't make sense, and I'm glad you helped me! 

**Auditoriumnazi**: thank you so much for your review! You pointed out some really obvious things that I should have picked up one. Thanks again!

Thanks also to Celtic Beauty, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

And finally, thanks to **Soccer-Bitch** for your review!

* * *

Lyssa lay in her bed with her eyes tightly shut. It was a dream. The last two days had been a complete dream. She was completely imagining the softness of her sheets and the breeze that was now blowing across her face. She opened her eyes and looked around, before groaning. It wasn't a dream and she really was there: in middle earth. 

She sat up in her bed before pulling herself up and out. She peered into her mirror, groaning at the state of her hair. It would take forever to brush, she'd have to ask Arwen (or even one of the male elves!) how she could look reasonably tidy, like an elf. She was part elf, after all. She ran a comb through her hair, but after copious swearing at the tangles, gave up and decided to find a bathroom where she could wet it first. She really needed some conditioner, she wondered if the elves had anything like that.

She growled under her breath, remembering that showers hadn't been invented yet, a she-elf overheard and shot her a worried look.

Lysa stomped back to her room and pulled on a tunic and some trousers. Elrond had been hinting that she should wear a dress all of the previous day, but she'd ignored him. There was no way in hell she was going to dress up like some silly girl and suddenly start acting with the times.

She then set about attacking her long, thick hair.

Breakfast time was not pleasant, she felt really stupid up against all the elves. Maybe if she just found her soul mate she would look more like and elf and fit in better, but as it happened she was way too much like a human.

After breakfast she headed out to the stables where the Unicorn had been stabled. It had only accepted it because she had been there, the elves had all be worried about keeping a unicorn, but she'd insisted.

'Hello, Ben,' she greeted the unicorn. She'd named it Ben because such a name seemed to annoy a creature so proud. But who cared, it did what she wanted didn't it?

She climbed on top of Ben and he made his way out into the courtyard of Rivendell. Then he set about going his own way. 

'No! Ben! Go this way!' she hissed, trying not to look like a fool; everyone around here could ride, after all. But no matter how hard she tried, he went where he wanted. 

He trotted around a corner and she bumped right into Legolas.

'Argh!' yelled Legolas, jumping at the site of the unicorn, who'd suddenly stopped. 'Can't you control that?'

'Ben does what he wants,' she said, not willing to admit she had no idea what she was doing. Legolas had been one of the ones to comment at the council, after all.

'Well you need to learn how to then! If you can't control that bloody stupid beast then it's not coming with the fellowship. Even your dad will agree with that. Now why don't you learn to ride?'

'What makes you think I can't!?' she snapped defensively. Legolas rolled his eyes.

'It's obvious, all right? Now come on, you'll be a liability enough as it is if you need to learn how to fight.'

With that, he began to guide the unicorn back to the stables. Lyssa was fuming. How dare he? She was the only one who could control the unicorn? Why was it letting him do this?

_The first unicorn you meet will lead you to your soul mate…_

No way! She had to be kidding herself. Sure, he was really, really fit, but he was really stuck up and he thought he was so great.

'Get off that creature,' said Legolas, indicating to the unicorn. 'And find a proper horse somewhere.'

Glaring, she ushered Ben into his stable and opened the door to a proper horse. Ben did not look amused, but he didn't try to do anything about, her glare was enough to stop it.

'So you're going to teach me to ride then?' she demanded, looking as displeased with the situation as he could be. If Mandy had been here it would have been fun, they could have both talked about how amazingly fit Legolas was, but as she was alone, she had no one to talk to.

'What I don't understand is why you can't. The unicorn permits you to, but you have no control. Even elven females can ride capably, but you can't.'

'Just shut up you stupid prince! I've never had to ride before, there are much better ways to travel then that. Haven't you ever heard of a _car_?'

Legolas was taken aback. Few she-elves dared talk to him like this, even if she was the daughter of Elrond. She really needed to learn some manners. Why was he bothering with her at all? Sure, she was quite pretty, but she was really annoying and up-herself.

And, most unfortunately, she proved to be a great rider. She hardly needed any tutoring at all. He'd never worked with anyone who took to it so quickly, despite her temper tantrum at him, he couldn't help but feel pleased that she did so well under his instruction.

They went to lunch after some time riding. Lyssa sat with Arwen to avoid Legolas, she didn't want to spend any longer with him than she had to. He had been unbearably smug when she was learning to ride, because he'd been doing in for ages.

'Aragorn said you might want to start learning how to fight this afternoon,' said Arwen. 'He's going to teach the hobbits while we have time and obviously it'd make sense for you to have a go too.'

'Sounds all right,' said Lyssa. 'Anything but Legolas, he's so annoying.'

'Well he might be there anyway. Him and Aragorn are mates, and Elrond said that maybe he should teach you too. He's pretty good with stuff like that.'

Lyssa scowled. But she supposed she'd have to go, and anyway, if she was any good then she'd be able to show off to him.

* * *

OK, please R&R, but all the same, there's no need to flame, even if you think my fic is dumb. It's MY fic after all, so I can do what I want. And don't tell me something's wrong if it fits with the movies just fine. I don't want to read the books, but I have to post it here because there's no movie section. 

Thanks for reviews!


	5. Things start to get interesting

**Title:** The Unicorn Prophecy

**Chapter:** Five – Things start to get interesting

**Rating:** R for horrific murder

**Summary:** Lyssa always thought she was a perfectly ordinary girl, but then she suddenly falls into middle earth, and discovers maybe she wasn't so normal after all. LegolasOC.First fic,please R&R! No flames!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, it all belongs to Peter Jackson and Tolkein. DON'T SUE!

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers! You're all so great and you put so much effort in. I feel kind of guilty that I can't follow all your suggestions, so I'm just going with what a select few want.

* * *

Before she went to her weapon's training Lyssa headed back to her room and brushed her hair. It was so long, thick and shiny that it got really, really messy after doing so little. The corridors of Rivendell seemed oddly quiet, usually there would be several elves bustling about their duties.

Lyssa picked up the sword that had been specially made for her. It was Elven, very light and the entire blade was sparkly mithril. It was engraved with all sorts of fancy runes (she would have to learn to read them some day) and was very cool. She hoped it shone where Orcs were near. But that had already been done, by Frodo's sword, hers should be way better than that. She _was_ Elrond's daughter, after all!

She headed outside of Rivendell to where she was supposed to be practising. It was warm and sunny again, with a hint of cloud on the horizon, but it didn't look like rain any time soon.

Whistling a dirty song she'd learned from the boys at school (but still wasn't sure what it meant), and swishing her long golden locks as she walked; she headed around the Last Homely House.

The practice court was a fairly large circle of sandy ground, painstakingly raked to make it even, yet after every practice it would be a mess of footsteps. Even the light-stepping elves succeeded in making a mess of such things, jumping to avoid blows, sometimes even falling. Lyssa smiled superiorly: she wouldn't be doing anything so undignified. She was half-elf, half wizard after all. Sword-fighting would come naturally to her, of course.

A noise from behind distracted her and she spun to see… Nothing.

Slightly freaked out, she turned back, more slowly, to see Legolas in the centre of the circle. There were no footsteps at all, could elves really tread so lightly and quickly? There were no trees overhead so he couldn't have jumped into place, unless he could fly, of course, but she was fairly sure elves couldn't do that.

'Mae govannen,' he said stiffly.

'Huh?' she wracked her brains. She'd heard the phrase before, maybe it was in the films.

'It was a greeting in Sindarin,' he informed her. 'And yet, for one who claims to be an elleth; indeed, a peredhil; and an Istar, you know little of our language or customs.'

'What?'

'I begin to wonder if you can even speak Westron, or if you merely believe you can.'

'Westron? What the hell's that?'

'What you speak is not Westron,' he said slowly and thoughtfully, treating her like a child.. 'I do not fully understand your speech, and I hope I never do, it sounds most strange.'

'Look, why don't you just tell me what's going on so I can get on with learning how to fight better than you ever could?' she was feeling incredibly flustered now. He was supposed to be her soul mate, maybe it wasn't supposed to be all fluff, but he wasn't _supposed _to say all this stuff.

Legolas casually pulled an arrow out of his quiver and began to inspect it.

'Since you have arrived, my ilady/i,' he said, in mock politeness. 'I have been feeling distinctly strange. I believe it affected my actions, a sickness of the brain. Only recently did I notice it, and I cannot fathom why I failed to before. Naturally, I spoke to Lord Elrond of my concern, and discovered I was not the only one who had been thinking so. Indeed, many in Imladris were having severe problems. We thought long and hard, and spoke to those not affected, and discovered some truth in the matter.'

He glanced up at her, she was staring at him, utterly transfixed.

'The problem that we are all facing, my lady, is you.'

She blinked, jumping out of her trance. 'What! What are you talking about?'

'I have only one daughter,' said a voice from behind her, and she spun to face Elrond who had appeared behind her. _Nobody_ could walk that quietly, could they? His face was stern as he looked down at her. 'And she is Arwen Undómiel. I am married to Celebrían, daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.'

'There are five Istari.' Lyssa span again. Gandalf had appeared next to Legolas, his glare obvious with his bushy eyebrows. 'We are Maiar and we take the form of male wizards.'

'Rivendell is the Last Homely House,' said another voice: Arwen. She stood at Aragorn's side and her voice had taken on a steely note Lyssa would have imagined impossible for Liv Tyler. 'It has no princess.'

Lyssa's eyes widened. What were they talking about? It wasn't supposed to go like this! They were supposed to love her and never question stuff she couldn't be bothered to explain.

'Boromir of Gondor is an honourable man,' Aragorn then said. 'Nothing you say, do, or believe will change that.'

'My thanks,' said Boromir, who now stood across from Aragorn. Lyssa was fast becoming surrounded. 'My lady, I care not that you are a woman, merely that you cannot fight. There are nine walkers to combat the nine riders. There can be no more.'

Sam walked up on the other side of the circle, causing Lyssa to spin around again. 'There are no unicorns in Middle-earth,' he said, scowling at her, his hand on the short dagger at his waist. She stared at it. Surely he wouldn't _dare_ draw a weapon on _her_.

'Soul mates prophecies are impossible,' said Gimli the dwarf, also appearing.

'Arwen had brothers!' cried two Ellyn, identical in appearance and clearly the sons of Elrond. 'Elladan and Elrohir are our names. We have only one sister!'

But it was Frodo, the ringbearer, who brought forward the most important point of all, the one thing that had caused many to scream in horror, stare in wonder, faint in surprise. 'Lord Elrond of Rivendell,' he said, staring at Lyssa. 'Would never, ever, in all the ages he has lived and will live, say "stuff".'

Lyssa gasped. NO! It couldn't be!

It was Legolas who fired the first shot, aiming to miss, this job was one to do slowly. His arrow hit her on the shoulder and she shrieked in pain, he then unsheathed a slim knife. The others in the circle had recognised Legolas's right to the first shot for the sheer amount of abuse, but now they all pulled out their own weapons.

Lyssa screamed again, before feeling a piece of cloth around her neck, pulling tightly, choking her, she couldn't breath… she couldn't…

'Obviously you are right,' said Arwen, right next to her ear. 'Strangling someone with breeches is much easier than it would have been had I used a skirt.'

Aragorn cleanly sliced her arm off with the hilt and part of the blade of Narsil, the hobbits attacked her legs with their knives. Lyssa felt her world begin to dissolve and turn black…

Legolas pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and cleaned the blood off in the sand. Wasting an arrow on the girl would have been pointless. Looking up from his crouch, he noticed Lord Elrond standing back from the mess.

'Goheno nin, hîr nín,' he murmured. 'I did not mean to cause such an event.'

'You are forgiven, Prince Legolas, such creatures are deceptive and you could not have known what it would bring.' Lord Elrond then turned to address those assembled. 'Be wary of others like that, there is more than one enemy in this world. Now let us set things to rights; come Elladan, Elrohir; scouts are to be sent from Imladris, but with you two I entrust a different task.'

As Elrond walked away with his sons, Legolas turned back to the corpse, but the body had disappeared. There was no trace that this event had ever happened.

'I thought only elves left no trace,' he murmured, watching the crowd who had gathered begin to disperse, no trouble written on their faces. Were they forgetting her as though she had never been to Imladris? Had she ever been to Imladris? Legolas walked away confused by his own thoughts and the memories that he had.

* * *

First off I would like to both thank, and apologise to my reviewers. I did not write this solely for attention and flames, I wrote this for my own interest in badfic and reviewing, I wanted to see if there were any people on ff.n who were willing to make an effort with fics. Admittedly, I was also eager to see if I did get any/many flames.

My experience in the LotR fandom has shown a lot of squeeing reviews and very little criticism, and the fact that many people realised that this was utter rubbish has, to some extent, restored my faith in humanity.

Reviewers I would particularly like to thank are: **Bubonic Woodchuck**, **Varda**, and **Dangereuse Penguin**. But my special thanks to go **Morwen Elenial** who has been patient with this horrible, annoying story. I only wish you'd sign in/leave contact details so I can send you virtual chocolate! All of my reviewers were either nice or horrible, and I thank you all for it. Between you, you managed to guilt trip me into killing her (which I really wanted to do) rather than attempting to continue.

I'm thinking of putting some details of this fic, my thoughts and, in particular, some stuff on reviewing (something that should be taught, IMO!) in my LiveJournal, if I ever get around to writing it up. If you're interested in seeing it then please email me (the address is in my profile, although it's not my real one). I may include some quotes from reviews that have been posted here.

I hope you all forgive me for such an awful troll. It got far bigger than I expected, only two people ever seriously thought it was a fake and it got reported far too much on MS communities. I follow them, but there's so much stuff out that I kind of expected it to be over-looked.

I'm still interested in any criticism you have for canon in the last chapter (outside of MS and the unrealistic and brutal murder) because I made some more of an effort with this one. In particular the elvish phrases, translators aren't entirely reliable, I know!

I respect Tolkien and although I like the films, I much prefer the books. Apologies again!


End file.
